


Świat bez imion

by gulnan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Polski | Polish, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulnan/pseuds/gulnan





	Świat bez imion

I świat wybuchł. Niczym wielka ognista sfera. Ale tutaj nic nie słychać. Tutaj nikt nie widzi. Nikt nie czuje gorąca umierającego świata. Ja tylko stoję i przez ciasną szybę wpatruję się ze strachem w lawę. Obracam się. Ja też istnieję. Mijają mnie jak ścianę. Myślą, że nigdy nie umrą. Myślą, że będą zawsze. Nie patrzą nigdy na zewnątrz. Zamknięci w ciasnym sześcianie.  
Podnoszę głowę. Po Wybuchu pozostała tylko jasna, ognista plama. A wkrótce i ona znika. Mam wejść w tłum? Znów zniknąć? Nie chcę. Nie chcę być nieśmiertelną. Ich twarze. Wszystkie takie same. Wyblakłe. Szare. Nie. Bezbarwne. Jestem rzeką barw wśród nich. Siadam pod zimną ścianą, kuląc się. To mnie widać najlepiej. Ale czy tutaj wszystko nie jest inaczej?  
Morze ognia okala moją twarz. Ono widziało Wybuch. Tylko dlaczego go kocha? Nigdy nie zobaczę swojej twarzy. Tutaj nie ma luster. Bo wszyscy są tacy sami. Drżę. Zimno. Po Wybuchu zawsze tak jest. Już nie pamiętam ile światów odeszło. Dopiero wtedy się zmieniają.  
\- Coś się stało? - Jego głos jest ciepły. Inny. - Dlaczego tu siedzisz?  
Podnoszę wzrok. Uśmiecha się. Ale jego oczy pozostają smutne. I mimo to piękne. Podobne do ślepi zwierzęcia, którego nazwy nie pamiętam. Otwieram usta. Ale nie wiem co powiedzieć. Ogień zalewa mnie od środka.  
\- Dlaczego mnie widzisz? - Trzytysięczny szesnasty dzień od ostatniego Wybuchu. I kolejny. Ale kim jest On? Patrzy na mnie pytająco. - Kiedyś się potknęłam. I wypadłam z tłumu. To wydaje się tak odległe... - Znów opieram czoło o kolana. Kulę się mocniej. Jego gorąca dłoń dotyka mojego ramienia.  
\- Nigdy nie widziałem oczu podobnych do twoich. - Słyszę jak uśmiech znika z Jego twarzy. Ale dlaczego? Proszę, zostań. Nie ma nic piękniejszego niż Twój uśmiech. Mija kilka kropel czasu. - Przypomniałem sobie. Adamant.  
\- Co? - Gwałtownie unoszę głowę. Jego uśmiech wraca.  
\- Adamant. Są jak z adamantu. - Marszczę brwi. Już nie pamiętam. - Czarny metal. Ciężki. Bardzo rzadki.  
Nagle Jego oczy błyszczą. Patrzy na moją twarz jakby była najpiękniejszym klejnotem. A przecież właśnie ma go na ustach. Przecież moja twarz to adamant. Czarny, ciężki, chłodny. A co z ogniem, który mnie wypełnia? Nie chcę. Nie chcę się wypalić.  
Muszę Go zapytać. Może On wie. Może zna odpowiedzi.  
\- Czy Płomień zawsze będzie we mnie? Do Końca? - On unosi brwi.  
\- Do... Końca? Tutaj jest Koniec?  
\- Mam nadzieję. - I ponownie pozwalam, by moje ciało spoczęło na kolanach. Nie wiem czy myśli, czy patrzy na tłum. Czy chce wrócić? Jesteśmy tacy sami, ale inni. Wstaje. Nie chcę. Nie chcę, by tam wracał. Płomień we mnie odżywa.  
\- Nie odchodź. - Mój głos jest ledwie szeptem. A co Go obchodzi jęk adamantowej duszy? - Nie! - Płomień znajduje ujście w gardle. Teraz już nad nim nie panuję. Podnoszę się. Adamantowe oczy płaczą. Łzy spływają po policzkach. Palą żywym ogniem.  
\- Nie. - Obejmuje mnie gorącymi dłońmi. Teraz już wiem. - Nie wrócimy do tłumu. Nawet gdybyśmy chcieli.  
Tutaj słychać tylko nasze głosy. Tłum, choć liczny, jest bezgłośny. Łzy wysychają boleśnie. Ale ból jest dobry. Najlepszy.  
\- Widziałeś Wybuch? - Uwalniam się z Jego uścisku.  
\- Tak. To dlatego jest tak zimno, prawda? - Wbija palce w moje ramiona. - Ale chłód zawsze ustępuje tysiąc pięćset trzeciego dnia.  
\- To... dobrze. Dobrze. - Wtulam się w Jego szyję. Przez moment wszystko znika. W okropnej ciszy słychać tylko bicie Jego serca. Dziwne, że dopiero teraz je słyszę. A przecież ogłusza niczym młot uderzający w adamantowe kowadło. Odrywam się od Niego z pewnym trudem. Przytykam nos do szyby, patrzę. Tam gdzie przed chwilą był świat, zieje teraz czarna dziura. Ale dlaczego moje myśli są gdzie indziej? Sama się dziwię, że ta chwila nadeszła. Jak może być coś ważniejszego od Wybuchu? Przecież to niedorzeczne. Nie chcę. Nie chcę Go kochać.  
To takie zabawne uczucie. Nagle chcę, żeby go już nie było. Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie pójdzie. Mam w sobie dwa strachy. Pierwszy, przed miłością. Drugi, przed samotnością. Który jest silniejszy? Jestem taka słaba. Nie wiem nawet jak nazwać Jego oczy.  
Zaciskam pięści.  
\- A ja nie pamiętam co przypominają mi twoje oczy. - Mój głos jest naładowany gniewem. I strachem. Nie wiem czy taki mam zamiar. Ale nie mogę tego zmienić. - Ile znasz lęków?  
\- Nigdy ich nie liczyłem. Bo do tej pory nie musiałem.  
\- Do tej pory? Czyli właśnie je policzyłeś?  
\- Tak. Przypomniałem sobie pięć tysięcy sześcset czterdzieści lęków, z czego znam ich zaledwie dwa tysiące osiemset czternaście. Ale ze mną zawsze jest tylko jeden. - Czuję na sobie Jego wzrok. Nie chcę. Nie chcę wiedzieć jaki jest Jego strach. - A ty? Ile masz lęków?  
Milczę. Jak zaklęta. Jak grób z adamantu. Wiem, że to nie będzie trwać wiecznie. Kiedyś trzeba odpowiedzieć.  
\- Do tej pory pamiętałam tylko jeden. Ale odnalazł mnie drugi.  
Nie mówię ani słowa więcej. Nie może się domyślić. Mogę nawet obciąć swój język. A może On już wie?  
\- Jak myślisz, lepiej mieć wiele słabych strachów, czy jeden potężny, niczym ryczący smok? - Unosi brwi. Patrzy przez okno na czerń. Jego oczy ciemnieją. Jestem przy nim taka szara.  
\- Chyba to pierwsze. W końcu można za każdym razem je pokonywać, prawda? A smok prędzej spali ciebie, niż ty jego. - Mam nadzieję, że nie widzi jak na Niego patrzę. Mogę być szara. Byle tylko był blisko. Nieświadomy. - Jak mnie zobaczyłeś?  
\- Usłyszałem Cię. - W morzu ciszy? W milion trzysta tysięcznym dziewięćdziesiątym dniu , odkąd mój głos usnął? Nawet wtedy, kiedy ja sama siebie nie słyszę? - Ty... krzyczałaś. Że nie chcesz. Ale nie słyszałem czego. - Milczy przez chwilę. - Powiesz mi?  
\- Nie chcę wielu rzeczy.  
\- Powiedz mi chociaż jedną. Proszę.  
Samotność nie jest taka zła. Przez chwilę szukam czegoś, co mogę powiedzieć. Wzdycham.  
\- Wypalić. Nie chcę się wypalić Ale to już wiesz, prawda? - Przez chwilę znów jestem sama. Nie ma Go tu. Odwracam głowę od szyby. - Co było dalej?  
\- Zatrzymałem się. A potem... wypchnęli mnie na zewnątrz. Chyba nikt oprócz mnie nie wyszedł z tłumu. - Jego oczy są mętne. Nie mruga. - Myślisz, że to możliwe?  
\- Nie wiem - szepczę. - Nic już nie wiem.  
Osłaniam głowę rękoma, żeby się od Niego odgrodzić. Tacy sami, ale inni. Czy tylko my błądzimy w barwach? Podciąga mnie do góry za dłoń.  
Patrzy na mnie bez mrugnięcia. Jakby wcześniej mnie nie widział. Czuję jak moje policzki płoną. Nie wiem dlaczego Płomień wybrał akurat mnie. Ale wiem, że to zrobił. Czy takie imię nosi smok zaciśnięty wokół mojego żołądka? Nie chcę. Nie chcę patrzeć w Jego oczy.  
Uwalniam się z uścisku Jego dłoni. Jestem gotowa uciec z mojego domu, z pod okna. Byle tylko nie musieć nosić ciężaru Jego spojrzenia. To brzemię powala mnie na kolana. W gardle umiera krzyk. Czy mój głos znowu zasypia? Po twarzy spływa Płomień, ale sama nie wiem, dlaczego. Może to strach. Może smutek. Ale czy nie może to być też radość? Chociaż pod palcami czuję twardą rzeczywistość, mam wrażenie, że spadam. To takie błogie uczucie. Boję się tylko, że pewnego dnia uderzę o podłoże i nie zginę. I nie zginę. To jedyne, czego się obawiam.  
Czy więc strach przed miłością i samotnością nie jest tylko odbiciem? Odbiciem strachu przed życiem. Czym jest więc smok? Strachem? Czy samym życiem?  
Od kiedy płaczę? Od kiedy klęczę? Od kiedy milczę? Od kiedy nie spadam? Od kiedy leżę w Jego ramionach?  
\- Przypomniałam sobie. Wilk.  
\- Co? - Gwałtownie zwalnia uścisk. Uśmiecham się ponownie.  
\- Wilk. Są jak wilka. - Marszczy brwi. On też nie pamięta. - Szare zwierzę. Piękne. O brązowych oczach.  
Moje oczy nagle podnoszą się. Nie ma nic ponad Jego uśmiech. Nawet wilcze oczy mu nie dorównują.  
I wybucham. Niczym wielka ognista sfera. Tutaj wszyscy słyszą. Tutaj wszyscy widzą. Wszyscy czują gorąco umierającego świata. Istnieję. Zatrzymują się. Otwierają szeroko oczy. Tak, oni też umrą.  
Nie jestem rzeką barw. Mam w sobie tylko czerń i Płomień. Ale rozpryskuję się na szesnaście milionów trzysta tysięcy osiemset dwadzieścia cztery iskry. Rozjaśniam ich oczy. Już nigdy nie będzie tak zimno. Już nigdy nie będzie tak gorąco.  
Trzytysięczny szesnasty dzień. Nie może być inaczej. Spaliłam się. Nie wypaliłam. Spaliłam. Ale smoka nie można spalić. Nawet on sam nie umie siebie spalić.


End file.
